


Strawberries & Cigarettes (番外）

by Lily_A



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_A/pseuds/Lily_A





	Strawberries & Cigarettes (番外）

小金毛不情不愿的跟过来，拿了一块披萨往嘴里送，故意把芝士拉出长长的丝，再蠕动着粉嫩的嘴唇一点一点吸进嘴里。见对面的男人一副专心吃饭无动于衷的样子，罗伊斯不满的撇了撇嘴，舀起一勺浓汤，小猫一样的伸出舌头去舔。男孩仰着被沐浴的水汽蒸的粉红的小脸，鲜红的舌尖和唇角沾上了粘腻的乳白色液体，色情得不可思议。  
莱万觉得全身的血一波一波的往下身涌，还是努力克制着自己：“乖乖吃饭，Marco。你一整天都没好好吃东西了，等下会受不住的。”  
“不会的呀，我想要你，你不想要我么，Lewy？”罗伊斯扔下汤匙岔开浴袍下赤裸的双腿跨坐到莱万身上，一边操着软软糯糯的嗓音说话一边扭着腰胡乱的蹭男人胯间鼓起的地方。  
至此，莱万脑中那根名为理智的弦彻底崩断。他有些粗暴的扯掉了男孩睡袍的带子，把对方面朝下按在餐桌上，掀起睡袍下摆的时候才发现里面什么都没穿。  
“无法无天的小东西，今天就是哭着求我也没用。”  
莱万用手指沾了滑腻的汤汁揉弄起那个小小的入口，当第三根手指探入刮过某个熟悉的点时，紧致的内壁不受控制的痉挛了一下，罗伊斯难耐的呻吟起来，莱万并起手指快速的进出穴口碾压那块微微凸起的软肉，在罗伊斯感觉自己即将被男人的手指带上第一波高潮时，对方却突然停下来，抽离了他的身体。半途被截断的高潮和瞬间袭来的巨大空虚感让罗伊斯难受极了，他扭动着腰臀往后去够莱万，男人却重新坐回了椅子上，好整以暇的看着他。  
“唔，Lewy......”  
“想要的话，自己来拿。”  
罗伊斯在心里骂男人的恶趣味，却还是从餐桌上爬起来，颤着两条腿走到莱万面前，伏在男人腿间。他有些急躁的扒掉男人的棉质家居裤和内裤，用嘴去含早已挺立的粗长性器。男孩一边上上下下的吞吐坚挺的巨物一边从喉咙深处发出呜呜咽咽的声音，惹得口中的巨物又胀大了两圈。男孩的口腔温热舌尖灵巧，莱万渐渐不满足于被动享受，他抓着男孩脑后的金发挺动腰身一下一下操进男孩嘴里，深入紧窄的喉口，在一个深喉之后射在了男孩的口腔里。  
罗伊斯将大股的精液尽数咽下，又讨好似的伸出嫩滑的舌头将刚刚释放过却仍高高耸立着的性器舔舐干净。莱万却下定了决心要折腾他，不知从哪里摸出了一个黑色的天鹅绒项圈，上面还挂着一枚小巧的金色铃铛。  
“小猫乖，把这个带上，嗯？”男人拿着项圈诱哄怀里的小金毛。  
“不要...”小金毛摇着金色的小脑袋拒绝。  
“不要？那就没得吃了，宝贝。”  
“唔，混蛋...你变态......”罗伊斯软着嗓子骂，黏黏糊糊的没有丝毫威慑力。  
莱万把人抱起来重新放在餐桌上，给身体比嘴巴诚实的小金毛戴上了项圈。还来不及继续抗议，罗伊斯就被身后男人突然的顶入撞散了理智。男人忍耐了许久的性器一寸一寸破开饥渴的后穴，每一次进入都准确的戳中上壁的腺体，将内里的软肉拉出又推回，罗伊斯在一阵狂风骤雨般的抽插里湿得一塌糊涂。  
“看，看看你的样子，宝贝。”莱万迫着罗伊斯转头，看向不远处的落地镜，“看看我是怎么操你的。”  
镜子里，金发的男孩浑身赤裸的被压在餐桌上，臀部高高翘起，任由身后的男人一次次贯穿，雪白的颈子与黑色的项圈形成了强烈的对比，颈间垂着的铃铛随着男人的每一次撞击发出叮当的清脆声响，和着男孩的呻吟和肉体交合的声音，交织成一幕太过淫靡的画面。  
“不要，呜呜呜，Lewy......”罗伊斯努力扭过头，闭紧眼睛不去看镜子，生理性的泪水顺着金色的睫毛落下来。  
“乖啊，别哭，小猫乖。”莱万转过罗伊斯的脸去舔他眼角的泪痕，极尽温柔的哄他，身下的力道却一下重似一下。  
莱万一边操弄身下的男孩，一边伸手去拨弄男孩颈间的铃铛。罗伊斯如同被掐住了后颈的幼猫一般哼哼唧唧的呻吟着，软得根本撑不住身子，所有的感知仿佛全部飞走，只剩下后穴中火热坚挺的性器抽插间带来的疼痛与快乐。最后高潮来临的瞬间，罗伊斯觉得眼前闪过无数炫光，在灭顶的快感中难以自持的尖叫着被插射了出来。


End file.
